happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
HFHT (Episode 7:Old Friends)
Episode 7:Old Friends December 25,2021 Christmas Evan,Angie,Holly and Collin waddled to a pile of snow."I win again!"Erik,Bo,Jordan and Elle watched from afar.*Sigh*Ah don't you remember when we were kids...Bo?" "Yeah Erik...I should say that you were the smallest and cutest boy I ever met." Erik giggled making Bo smile,not afraid to admit it."I could say the same thing for you Jordan."Elle said nuzzling her beak with his."So this is our future grandchildren?"The four turned to see Norma Jean,Memphis,Mumble and Gloria."Yeah Pa they are." The younger adults waddled to the older ones."So how we are going to do this Jordan is you can still call us Grandpa,but you need to make eye contact so we can understand who your talking to." "Daddy!" Everyone turned to see Evan,Angie,Holly,and Collin being held to the ground by four Skuas. The same skuas Mumble saw during his childhood."No!"Jordan was about to slide in an attempt to rescue the chicks but before he could,Boss Skua yelled."Don't you dare or I'll drive my beak into her."He was the one holding Holly."Daddy I am scared..." Boss Skua just laughed loudly before saying."Say goodbye!" Suddenly the four skuas felt weak and feeling tired,all of them tried to stay awake but their bodies forced them to fall into a deep sleep. The four chicks waddled to their parents,Erik,Bo,Jess,Flora,Jordan and Elle picked up their children and hugged them tightly.*Heavy breathing*"We thought we were going to lose you..." Erik looked at the skuas with confusion."What happened to them?" "We happened!that's what..." Everyone turned to the voice,Mumble and Erik grew exited."Jack!Carl!" The two humans removed their helmets and smiled."Hey Guys,It's been a while since we last saw you." "Yeah!Four years to be exact." Carl dropped his dart rifle on the ground."Sorry for the rude arrival." "It's alright."The humans and the penguins looked at the skuas."They'll be alright,It just put them to sleep." "So you must be Jack."Jordan and Elle said making Jack turn."Yes I am and who are you?"He eyed Pixy,Analysis,Alissa and Scott. "Long story Jack but we'll explain,there is also going to be a few times where you'll react." And so the future children told Jack and Carl all the events that has happened so far,all the way from start to finish."Well this is a turn of events,me knowing that I'll have a grandson." "Yeah that is one part...we're not going to explain more Grandpa."Scott went over to his grandfather with a hug. "Why are you here anyway Jack?"Mumble asked with a sudden pause."Well ever that incident four years ago,the Chinese had been revealing what happened and it turns out. A retired North Korean officer was behind all of it. He told false information to the Chinese about a secret weapon being buried under the ice. If the top officals hadn't found out It could have sparked a Second Cold War or even worse World War III."Mumble looked up at the sky,"Too bad that was the time where Noah died too."Erik,Jess,Bo and Flora looked to the sky too."Yeah...It took us a while to get over that one..." "Anyway the reason we came here was to take you to the UN...Since you were involved in stopping a war from happening."Mumble looked at Everyone for a few seconds."Give us a few minutes,Jack."Mumble waddled towards his mom and dad."Dad?Mom?" "What is it,Mumble?" "Do you mind looking after the little ones while we are gone?"Norma Jean and Memphis looked at each other then back at Mumble."We love to...Mumble,but due to our own position as Leaders of Emperor Land,We can't but we could take care of Evan for you." "Well thanks for the offer Mom." "I guess we are taking the kids with us."After everyone was ready,Both the humans led them to a helicopter which took them to a ship,This one seemed to be big as the Statue of Liberty."That is the Jefferson down there." "I assume that is a research ship?"Analysis asked."Yeah the UN was in short supply of ships since what happened so they lend us this."As everyone departed,Elle took a sniff at the air."Smells different here then back in 2136." "I suppose it is because of the fallout not happening yet...not for another 115 years." "I guess so."The Jefferson now joined by a few other ships headed north while everyone gathered in one of the storage rooms."Okay this is how it is going to go...We are sailing to New York City to the United Nations Headquarters."Everyone gasped saying out loud."so we are going to meet leaders from all around the world?" "Not really but your all close." "Well I heard New York has a lot of fish and a strong smell of it,wouldn't that sound great."Flora said with a smile. Pixy just shook her head and responded,"Remember Guys we are not going on a field trip." "Oh right..." "Hey...I was just sarcastic."Davis just covered Pixy beak with his flipper,"Pixy...I think that is enough for now." "Alright everyone stay here,I am going to get a bearing on which direction we are headed."Suddenly a loud alarm and red lights started to brink."All Hand!All Hands!Man your battlestations!" Evan - Owen Feilding Erik - Matisyahu Bo - Sia Elle - Emma Stone Jordan - Luke Evans Memphis - Hugh Jackman Mumble - Elijah Woods Collin - Cameron Boyce Boss Skua - Antony LaPagila Holly - Ciara Bravo Jack - Josh Duhamel Carl - Josh Duhamel Scott - Shia LaBeouf Jess - Kevin Schmidt Norma Jean - Nicole Kidman Analysis - Paul Bettany Alissa - Jennifer Lopez Flora - Bridgit Mendler Pixy - Anne Hathaway Davis - Seth Green Captain - Liam Neeson Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions